lios en miami
by Gabby-senpai
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando estas en tu ultimo curso,y de repente aparece un alumno nuevo,del cual estas loca? ¿Y si ademas tu peor enemiga intenta seducirlo solo para fastidiarte? Gabby nos contara esto y mas.
1. nuevo curso

_9 de septiembre sobre las 23:30_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy es el ultimo día de las vacaciones y otra vez empieza de nuevo el gana de ver a todos mis amigos,pero sobre todo a Cassy(en realidad se llama Cassidy,pero no le gusta se nombre)y a Leo(que en realidad se llama en la misma clase desde que llegue aqui hace 11 años,cuando descubri que era mutante,y espero que siga siendo siempre asi._

Por fin Gabby decide apagar la luz e irse a dormir,aunque el sueño no pensando en todas las cosas que le deparara su nuevo y ultimo años en el colegio para Gabby tiene la apariencia de una chica normal de 17 años,con su pelo largo y rojo y sus ojos verdes,no lo era pequeña,al igual que sus dos amigas,Cassy y Leo,descubrió que tenia el gen mutante y que podia controlar los elementos a su después de descubrirlo,sus padres se mudaron a Miami y la mandaron al colegio de mutantes,al que va desde entonces.

Después de un rato,Gabby desistió de dormir,se fue hasta su ordenador y lo encendió.Nada más encenderlo se dió cuenta que sus dos amigas tampoco podian dormir y habian tenido la misma idea que ella.

Cassy:Vosotras tampoco podeis dormir??

Leo:A ver Cassy si estamos aqui con el ordenador esta claro que es porque no podemos dormir.

Gabby:Dejala,tu crees que a estas horas de la noche la pobre piensa mucho??

Leo:jeje tienes razón.

Cassy:joo,sniff

Y asi pasaron un buen rato hasta que llegaron las 2 de la mañana y Cassy dijo que se iba a dormir y Gabby y Leo hicieron lo mismo.

Al día siguiente Gabby se levantó temprano y busco algo en su armario para el primer dia de uno de sus vestidos negros de seda y terciopelo sin mangas,se puso unos manguitos hasta los codos,sus pendientes y un collar de plata que le habia traido su padre de Rumania de su ultimo viaje de se lavo,se peino,se maquillo y bajo a desayunar.

Cuando llegó a la cocina vio a sus dos hermanos a cada lado de la mesa,con cara de haber dormido igual o menos que ella.A la derecha estaba su hermano mayor Vladimir que tenia 20 años y estaba en 2º de la facultad de muy parecido a ella,solo que era muy alto y que tenia el pelo negro y lo llevaba hasta casi la mitad de la otro lado estaba su hermano pequeño Diemitri,que tenia 14 años y estaba el no se parecia tanto a ella como Vladimir,pero aun asi eran muy tenia el pelo muy rubio y un poco largo y en muchas ocasiones le confundian con una chica por culpa de su aspecto.

Gabby paso rapidamente por la cocina saludando a sus hermanos y quitandole a la vez algo de sus escuchaba sus protestas cogio sus cosas y se dirigio hacia el colegio,donde habia quedado con sus amigas.

Nada más entrar por la puerta del colegio,Cassy se la echo encima de que se abrazaran la aparto un poco y la echo un habia cambiado en nada en todo el verano,salvo,quiza,en que su pelo estaba más claro devido seguramente al sol que habia estado tomando en la casa de sus abuelos en Sicilia durante el verano.

Despues de apartar a Cassy,aparecio Leo,la cual si habia cambiado este pelo normalmente con melena,le habia crecido muchisimo y al tenerlo a capas las puntas se le salian hacia habia pasado las vacaciones con su familia en Londres.

Al igual que la mayoria de los alumnos del colegio,Gabby,Cassy y Leo eran de distintas partes del era de Bistriz,un pueblo cerca de los Carpatos en habia nacido en Londres y Cassy en Sicilia.

Despues de saludarse se dirigieron al Aula Magna,donde les darian sus horaios y sus llegaron se encontraron con Dietrich,que ya habia cogido sus cosas y las fue a saludar.

-Hola Dietrich-dijo Cassy-¿que tal el verano?

-Bueno,bien etuve en san Pertersburgo con mis tios la mayor parte de verano

-Cassy y yo Tambien hemos pasado las vacacines con nuestros familiares-dijo Leo

-Yo estuve un mes en Bistriz visitando a mis abuelos-dijo Gabby alegremente-y luego estuve otro mes es Alemania con unos amigos.

-Ahh,¿peor tu sabes aleman?-dijo Cassy sorprendida

-Cassy,despierta,Gabby lleva estudiando aleman desde primaria-dijo Leo mofandose de Cassy

-ahhh!!!

-bueno es igual-dijo Leo pasando de Cassy y dijiriendose a Dietrich pregunto-¿En que clase estas?

-Aunque parezca mentira estamos todos en la misma clase,Samantha,Nathan,Hakuron,Kuai,vosotras y yo.

-¿de verdad?-se pusieron a graitar las tres a la vez.

-Si,si pero no os alegreis tanto,nuestro tutor este año es el señor Friedrich.

-¿que?-Dijo Cassy al borde del llanto.

-¿Sera broma?-dijo Leo cabreada.

-Con lo que nos odia-dijo Gabby.

-Podria haber sido peor -Dijo Dietrich

Despues de decir esto,se fue a clase,y las tres amigas se dirigieron al Aula a coger sus cosas y tal como habia dicho Dietrich estaban en la misma clase y su tutor era el señor Friedrich.

Cuando llegaron a calase,vieron que sus amigos ya estaban alli y habian cogido corriendo a saludarles y empezaron a contarse unos a otros lo que habian hecho durante el verano.

De repente entro el señor Friedrich.

-Bueno,sentaros-dijo el señor Friedrich-Este año nos ha tocado estar los que no me conozcan o hayan querido olvidarme,me llamo albert Friedrich y sere vuestro tutor y tambien vuestro profesor de fisica y quimica,Empezare pasando lista y asi me quedare con vuestras caras.

-Seguro que nos penca nada más saber que estamos en su clase-susurro Cassy.

-Hombre señorita di Speranza,veo que nos toca otro año juntos,y no empezara con muy buen pie,si nada más empezar la castigo por no atender en clase,¿verdad?

-No,señor Friedrich-dijo Cassy recalcando mucho la "e".

-Se dice Friedrich sin "e",a ver si le entra en esa cabeza suya.

-Claro señor Friedrich-dijo volviendo a recalcar la "e"

-Bueno empezemos-dijo el señor Friedrich pasando de Cassy-levantad la mano cuendo diga vuestro nombre...Cassidy di Speranza,Samantha le Noir,Nikole Norfeld...

Y asi hasta que...

-Gabrielle Timpe...,Tempi...,¿como se lee?

-Se lee Tempestvlad-Dijo Gabby enfadada ya que nunca sabia decir su apellido

-De acuerdo,señorita Timpistvlad

-No-dijo Gabby desesperada-es Tempestvlad,con"e en vez de "i"

-Eso es lo que he dicho,Tempistvlad-dijo ofendido el señor Friedrich-ahora guarda silencio si no quieres que te castigue a ti tambien el pprimer día.

Y asi siguio pasando ser primer día terminaron antes las clases y los 8 amigos se fueron a dar una vuelta para seguir hablando de sus vacaciones y de lo mucho que se habian divertido.


	2. el nuevo alumno

_17 septiembre sobre las 22:00_

_Querido diario:_

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que empezamos el curso y aun asiel señor Friedrich sigue sin saber pronunciar bien mi apellido,ni que fuera tan venganza Cassy esta venga a pronunciar mal el apellido del señor Friedrich,lo que ya le ha costado 2 castigos._

_Pero no son todo malas el señor Friedrich nos anunció que ibamos a tener un nuevo alumno en clase que viene desde á mañana y casi todos se mueren de ganas de casi todos,porque yo es que tenga nada contra él ya que no lo conozco,sino que al ser la unica de clase que sabe aleman me ha tocado enseñarle el colegio y esas cosas,y no me apetece._

Gabby dejó de escribir y se fue aal ordenador,pero al ver que no había nadie conectado decidió ir a ver un rato la televisión con sus hermanos,los cuales estaba viendo lucha libre y no hacian más que gritar,asi que se fue a comer algo.

Despues de comer volvio a su cuarto y se puso a ver su tele un rato y se quedo dormida.

Al dia siguiente,Gabby se levanto con la musica del su amiga Leo que le preguntaba donde se habia ñada Gabby miro el despertador,y para su horror,se dio cuenta que las clases empezaban en levanto y se vistio a toda prisa perguntandose por qué ninguno de sus hermanos habia ido a paso por la habitacion de sus hermanos dio con el por qué.Sus hermanos tambien se habian quedado dormidos.

-Levantaos de una vez cacho de vagos-grito Gabby-hace rato que deberiamos estar en clase.

-¿qué?-preguntaron dormidos.

-Que os levanteis que llegamos tarde a clase-al ver que ninguno de los dos hacia un esfuerzo por levantarse dijo-yo me voy peor para vosotros si os echan la bronca.

Y con esto Gabby salió de casa y cogio su moto para ir al le gustaba mucho ir en moto a clase,porque siempre se la quedaban mirando,ya que cuando se saco el carnet a su padre le dio por regalarle una Kawasaki negra.A ella le encantaba la moto,pero odiaba que la gente se diera la vuelta para mirarla.

Cuando llegó a clase,la señorita Webber se enfado con ella por llegar tarde y la castigo con un trabajo de paginas sobre los matematicos mas importantes del siglo de clase vino Leo.

-¿Que te ha pasado para que llegues tarde?

­-Que me va a pasar,pues lo de siempre,que me he quedado dormida

-Que raro-dijo Leo ironicamente-vamos a buscar a Cassy al aula de historia y despues a clase de tutoria.

-Joo,lo que me llego tarde a mate y ahora me toca hacer de guia al chico nuevo

-¿Como sabes que es un chico?-pregunto Cassy que acababa de salir del aula de historia.

-Pues porque lo tan mala suerte que seguro que encima es el tipico pringado de pueblo.

Y con eso entraron a de ellas entro su tutor,el señor Friedrich,y anuncio al nuevo alumno.

-Bueno,aqui esta,como ayer os dije,a partir de hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo,que viene desde Alemania.

Entonces entro por la puerta el chico nuevo,y sí,era un chico como habia dicho Gabby,aunque no exactamente como ella habia pensado que iba a el pelo muy negro,unos ojos que oscilaban entre el verde y el azul y una piel muy no sabia por qué,pero en ese momento su corazon empezo a latir muy se estraño,ya que nunca le habia pasado eso al ver a un chico.

-¿por qué no te presentas?-pregunto el señor Friedrich.

-De acuerdo-dijo el alumno nuevo con un pequeño acento-Me llamo Lennart Knüppel,tengo 18 años y vengo desde de conoceros

-Mon dieu,que bueno que esta-susurro Samantha a Gabby-Que suegte has tenido de podeg enseñagle el a teneglo para ti sola todo el día.

Al caer en la cuenta de que Samatha tenia razon Gabby empezo a ponerse roja como un tomate.¿como no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle?

El señor Friedrich le dijo que se sentara en uno de los asientos libres que quedaban y para desesperacion de Gabby estaban justo detras de Lennart se sentaba detras de ella Gabby intentaba no mirarle,digo lo intentaba,porque le era muy dificil."¿Que me pasa?"se pregunto Gabby"nunca me habia pasado algo asi"

Nada mas sonar el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase,Gabby intento huir saliendo lo mas rapido que pudiera de clase,pero justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta el señor Friedrich la tentada de salir y hacer como que no le habia oido,pero como se habia parado no lo que se giro para enfrentarse a lo que le deparaba.

-Señorita Tempistvlad...

-Es Tempestvlad-Dijo Gabby que ya se estaba acostumbrando a que nunca pronunciara bien su apellido.

-Lo que sea-siguio el señor Friedrich-recuerda que le dije que tendria que enseñar el colegio al señor Knüppel,ya que es usted la unica alumna de mi clase que sabe aleman,¿verdad?

-Claro que lo recuerdo,pero...

-No me interrumpa-le regaño el señor Friedrich-Bueno como iba diciendo,él es el señor Lennart Knüppel,Señor Küppel-dijo el señor Friedrich dirigiendose a Lennart-Esta es la señorita Gabrielle Tempistvlad,la cual le guiara durante sus primero dias en el colegio.

Dicho esto los echo a los dos del aula diciendoles que tenia otras cosas mejores que hacer que hablar con los dos se quedaron quietos sin saber que hacer,hasta que volvio a sonar el timbre,devolviendolos a la realidad.

-Bueno¿que te parece si te llevo hasta tu siguiente clase y te voy enseñando el colgio de mientras?-pregunto Gabby como pudo.

No sabia por que razon de ser se ponia tan nerviosa,ya que ella siempre habia estado rodeada de chicos y nunca le habia pasado.

Cuando terminaron las clases le guió hasta el comedor,donde estaban sus amigos que les habian guardado un sitio.

-ehh,Gabby-grito Cassy desde la otra punta del comedor-estamos aqui!!

-¿por que no nos llo presentas?-Pregunto Leo al ver a Lennart

-Bueno...ehh..esto...-tartamudeo Gabby roja como un tomate-chicos este es Lennart,es el nuevo estos son Leo,Cassy,Samantha,Dietrich,Nathan,Kuai y hakuron-dijo Gabby mientras señalaba a cada uno.

-Encantada de conocegte-dijo Samantha levantandose de un salto y presentarse la primera.

Asi fupasando el día y pronto se hicieron todos amigos de en el interior de Gabby habia algo que acababa de despertar y no sabia que hacer con ello.


	3. rivalidad

_20 de septiembre 6:30_

_Querido diario:_

_Nose por que razon hoy me he levantado tan levantarme siempre justo para ir a clase y hoy sin embargo me he levantado a las 6.¿por que sera?Bueno,si se por por esta en mi cabeza,aunque yo no me habia pasado se que se lo dire todo a Leo y Cassy mientras estamos en la playa a ver si pueden de hacer surf,hemos quedado como siempre en casa de Cassy,ya que es la más cercana de donde solemos hacer vendran los demás y seguramente haremos el tonto por ,ya son casi las mejor que empieza a preparar las nos toca deporte con Milo,el hermano de muy clase siempre va de malo,pero en casa...jeje,se podria decir que sufre una transformacion,en fin..._

Gabby dejo de escribir,y se preparo para ir a primera vez en años se preparo sin prisas y bajo a su sorpresa sus hemanos aun no habian bajado y sus padres todavia estaba en casa.

-Buna ziua tata,buna ziua mama,ce faci?-Pregunto Gabby a sus padres(significa"buenos dias padre,buenos dias madre,que tal?"pero en rumano)

-Bine-la contestaron sus padres.

-Je,hacia tiempo que no desayunabamos juntos-le dijo Gabby a su padre-¿a que se debe?

-Bueno,tengo la mañana libre,ya que esta tarde tengo que ir hasta Bukarest,y tengo que preparar las cosas.

-Vale,descansa un poco-dijo Gabby,que ya habia terminado de desayunar-¿a que hora te iras?

-Poco despues del mediodia,asi que no creo que nos veamos ya hasta la semana que viene.

-De acuerdo,Pero traeme algo bonito,ok?-Dijo gabby despidiendose de su padre y dandole un beso a su madre.

-Ok,te traere algo precioso-le sonrio su padre.

Despues Gabby se fue hacia el es que no le importara que su padre se fuera,solo que ya estaba pequeña,su padre siempre ha estado viajando de un lado a otro del planeta y siempre le traia cosas para siempre se quedaba levantada hasta tarde,pero como nunca llegaba hasta pasada una semana o mas dejo de esperar.

Cuando llego a la puerta del colegio,se dio cuenta de que habia llegado a empezar a dar una vuelta por el campus,cuando de repente oyo el ruido de una dio la vuelta,ya que ,que ella supiera,aparte de ella,solo Dietrich y Leo tenian vio a la persona se dio cuenta de que era un chico"_asi que es Dietrich"_penso Gabby"_Que raro que venga tan pronto_"

Cuando el chico aparco,Gabby fue hasta él.

-Hola,Die...

De repente Gabby se chico se acababa de quitar el casco y Gabby se dio cuenta horrorizada de que el de la moto no era Dietrich,sino noto como se estaba poniendo roja por momentos.¿por que le tenia que pasar esto cada vez que le veia?Intento salir corriendo,pero Lennart se lo impidio cogiendola del brazo.

-Oye,Gabrielle,¿por que huyes de mi?-Pregunto Lennart confuso-¿acaso estas enfadadaconmigo,por que te hicieron hacer de mi guia esta primera semana?

Gabby lo miro sorprendida.¿acaso creia que ella se iba a enfadar por esa tonteria?Bueno tenia que confesar que al principaio si lo estaba,pero al verlo por primera vez se le paso enseguida el enfado.

-Gabby.

-¿como?-pregunto Lennart aun mas confuso.

-Llamame Gabby,no demasiado formal.-Le dijo Gabby-Y no estoy enfadada es que...me apetecia ir a correr-."¿de verdad acabo de decir que queria ir a correr?"

-Amm, que me he estado dando cuenta que cada vez que me ves me evitas.

-¿Yo?,que va-Le respondio Gabby mirando para otro lado.

No sabia que habian estado tan estaba empezando a pensar en como salir de alli lo mas rapido posible,cuando empezaron a llegar Los demas.

-Hola,chicos-Dijo Cassy alegremente-Gabby,¿te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto Cassy preocipada-Tienes la cara tan roja como tu pelo,que ya es decir.

Justo cuando Gabby iba a contestar,oyo una risita de autosuficiencia que tan bien conocida y se dio la habia pensado era Cecilia Robbins,la capitana del equipo de animadoras y su sequito de niñas tontas y se le quito la rojez de golpe.

-Dios,Gabrielle,¿no me digas que nuestra pequeña se nos ha enamorado?-Dijo con su insufrible voz de niña pija-ver para crees,¿verdad?-dijo dirijiendose a se sequito las cuales se rieron como tontas.

-Huy,creo que hay un mosquito por aqui cerca,oigo un zumbido agudo,¿que sera?-dijo Gabby dirijiendose a sus amigos,los cuales tambien se rieron.

-Jeje,ahora la putita de europa del este va de graciosa,ay que me da.-dijo ese momento si Dietrich y Nathan no la hubieran detenido,Gabby la hubiera partido la cara ahi mismo.

-Tranquila Gabby-dijo Nathan-¿es que no te han enseñado que la basura no se toca?

-Ohh,aqui esta el perrito faldero-dijo Cecilia metiendose con Nathan-Veo que ya has alcanzado el grado de Golden Retriver.

Nathan iba a contestarle,pero justo ne ese momento sono el timbre y el bedel les mando a se fueron hacia pregunto por que se llevababan tan mal,y Nathan le explico que en primaria,Gabby y Cecilia habian sido muy amigas,ya que iban juntas a clase de baile moderno,pero que al pasar a secundaria se habian enfadado,porque Cecilia se unio a las animadoras y Gabby se nego,ya que no queria mover el culo delante de todo el colegio como una entonces cada vez que se dirigen la palabra es para pelearse.

Despues del incidente de la mañana,el dia discurrio sin ninguna novedad,hasta la hora de deporte,en la que Milo,al que llamabamos señor Vespertti para vacilarle,nos hizo correr durante media hora,mas luego una hora y media de ejercicios varios para ponernos en terminar las clases,todos quedaron en casa de Cassy para ir despues de que Cassy,Leo yGabby hicieran surf,ya que a los demas no les interesaba mucho lo del surf.

Despues de dos horas de hacer surf,Gabby se fue a casa para estuvo lista cogio la moto y fue hasta casa de llego,los demas ya estaba alli y habian preparado el salon con comida,lo cual significaba que iban a pasar lo que quedaba de tarde tirados en el salon de se dio cuenta de que Lennart tambien estaba alli,y se puso lo habia pasado tan bien haciendo surf que se le habia olvidado contarles a Leo y a Cassy su problema."bueno ya se lo contare todo otro dia,hoy me es mejor pasarlo bien que agobiarlas con mis problemas" penso llevaban ya un rato alli,aparecieron los hemanos gemelos de vestidos con ropa interior de Cassy y la estaban imitando,aunque de un modo exagerado,para,como siempre,hacerla enfadar cosa que era bastante dificil ya que Cassy nunca se enfadaba.

-Pero¿se puede saber que estais haciendo monstruos?-pregunto Cassy llendo hacia ellos

-Ohh,no,Cassidy se ha enfadado-dijeron los dos a la vez con falso miedo.

Cuando Cassy estaba ya apunto de cogerlos y matarlos,sacaron una camara de fotos cada uno y gritaron;

-FOTO!!-y salieron por patas antes de que Cassy pudiera ir a por ellos.

Cuando Cassy se fue a sentar oyeron un grito que venia del piso de repente aparecio Milo con una camisa en una mano y una camiseta en la otra.

-Bambina,necesito tu tengo una cita y no se que ponerme-dijo mientras todos lo miraban con cara de susto,ya que aparte de Leo y Gabby los demas no sabian que Milo era el hermano de Cassy-Que me pongo,¿esta camisa o esta camiseta?

-Bueno eso depende de adonde ?-dijo Cassy sin inmutarse

Milo se la quedo mirando y luego subio a toda velocidad las se oyo como cerraba la puerta,los demas empezaron a hacerle preguntas a Cassy sobre lo que acababa de pasar,pero Cassy dijo que no pensaba responder a no ser que estuviera en presencia de su de eso la tarde paso tranquilamente.


	4. preparativos

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta llego el mes de octubre,y como todo el mundo sabe,con el llegaron tambien los nervios por el baile de chicas se empezaban a arreglar mucho para que los chicos las invitaran al baile,y los chicos no sabian como hacer para esto no le ocurria a todo el mundo.

-Dios,no lo aguanto-dijo Leo cabreada-¿porque todo el mundo parece como tonto,pero sin el como,cuando llega un baile?-pregunto dejandose caer en el banco junco a Cassy y Samantha.

-Pues por que a la gente le gusta-respondio Nathan-menos mal que nosotros siempre vamos en me imagino buscando una chica,para que me acompañe al baile.

-Ni yo-dijo Kuai-me molilia de velgüenza si tuviela que il detlas de una chica pala pelirle que viniela conmigo al baile.

-Bueno,a vosotros a lo mejor no os guste-dijo Cassy-aunque a mi tampoco me hace me lo han pedido 10 veces desde que se anuncio el baile y 9 de ellas me lo ha pedido el mismo chico-se quejo-no que no entendiera lo que significa,no!

Y asi,siguieron discutiendo un rato sobre lo bueno y lo malo que tenian los bailes.

En cambio,en el campo de futbol del colegio donde se encontraba Lennart...

-Lennaaart!!-grito una voz femenina a sus espaldas

Lennart se giro toda la semana vez que se encontraba solo,ella aparecia.

-¿que quieres?-pregnto Lennart cansadamente.

-Ven conmigo al baile de Halloween,por favor-le dijo mirandole a la cara,con ojitos de cordero degollado.

-Cecilia,...-empezo a decir Lennart-ya te he dicho que no varias a ir en grupo con Dietrich,Nathan y los demas.

-¿porque quieres ir en grupo con esos don nadie,pudiendo ir conmigo?

-Pues por que quiero-dijo Lennart ya cansado de la conversacion.

-Vamos¿es que no te has dado cuenta?-dijo Cecilia-ellos siempre dicen que van en grupo,pero siempre van en eso son 4 chicos y 4 que en el baile no te hacen ni caso-dijo,viendo que casi lo tenia convencido.

Lennart se habia dado cuenta de que ellos era4 y 4,y que si iba con ellos pareceria el unico que no tendria pero,pero por alguna razon,el dudaba de las palabras de Cecilia.

-Venga,vamos-dijo Cecilia lastimosamente.

-...-Lennart se lo seguia asi-de acuerdo-dijo vencido-ire contigo.

-Muchas gracias-dijo alejandose-no te arrepentiras de tu eleccion.

Despues de la conversacion Cecilia lo dejo en paz.

No muy lejos de el departamento de arte,estaba dos chicas,organizando los preparativos para el baile de halloween.A lo largo de toda la clase tenian desparramados cientos de hojas,con ideas y sugerencias para la fiesta.

-Agg,que pereza,¿por que tenemos que organizar nosotras solas todo el baile?pregunto Gabby estirandose todo lo que pudo en la silla.

Pues porque nosotras somos las delegadas-dijo Nikole-si no querias hacerlo¿para que te presentaste como delegada?

Gabby miro a algo mas alta que Nikole,pero lo recompensaba con unos zapatos de el pelo rubio platino recogido en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta los hombros y le daba un toque muy infantil a su cara.

-Vamos Nikky,sabes muy bien que yo no me presente-respondio Gabby frunciendo el ceño-fueron Nathan y Hakuron los que metieron mi nombre para fastidiarme.

-Bueno lo hecho,hecho esta-dijo Nikole cogiendo varias de las sugerencias que habia cerca suyo-lo que importa,es que hemos de revisar todo esto para mañana y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Despues de decir esto,varias hojas salieron volando hasta ella y le mando algunas de ellas a Gabby para que empezara a trabajar.A regañadientes Gabby empezo a trabajar,pensando que encuanto saliera de alli mataria a Nathan y a Hakuron por haber metido su nombre en las urnas.

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que Gabby habia tomado su venganza contra Nathan y Hakuron por hacerla a que podia manejar los elementos,en cuantos estos dos pasaron al lado de una fuente hizo que el agua los empapara delante de todo el colegio y despues Kuai congelo el agua haciendo que parecieran estatuas de hielo durante dos horas.

Leo iba pensando en sus cosas cuando derepente vio a Lennart al final del pasillo y recordo que aun no le habia dicho que iban a quedar todos esa tarde para ir mirando los disfraces para el a punto de llegar donde el cuando aprecio Cecilia al lado de Lennert.

-Oye Lennart¿por que no quedamos luego para mirar los disfraces para el baile?asi podremos ir a juego-dijo Cecilia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo a Leo un poco más lejos de donde ellos estaban.

Leo no se quedo para oir el se lo podia los habia cambiado por aquella barbie oxigenaday eso no se lo iba a perdonar,ni a el ni a aquella niña tonta.

Leo fue directamente a donde estaban Gabby y Cassy jugando a las cartas,mientras terminaban de almorzar.

-Urraca!!-grito Gabby cogiendo todas las cartas que habia sobre la hierva dejando a Cassy sin ninguna.

-No vale!!-se quejo Cassy-seguro que has hecho imponsible que me hayas ganado 5 veces seguidas.

-no es imposible-replico Gabby-lo que pasa es que juegas muy mal,jajaja.

-Chicas!-dijo Leo cuando llego hasta ellas-no os vais a creer quien se ha pasado al lado oscuro.

-¿quien?¿Dark Vaker?-pregunto Cassy-porque si es ese ya lo sabia.

-Cassy,en todo caso seria Dark Vader,no Dark Vaker-le corrigio Gabby-¿que es lo que pasa Leo?

-Pues vereis¿sabeis "Miss "soy una rubia sin cerebro y me creo guay por ello?Pues no sabeis con quien va ir al baile.

-Pues con algun tio superficial,como siempre.¿por?

-Porque la muy guarra va a ir con Lennart.

-¿que QUÉ?-gritaron Cassy y Gabby a la vez haciendo que todo el mundo se diera la vuelta mirando en su direccion-estaras de broma-dijo Gabby un poco mas bajo que antes.

-No,no es escuche antes cuando iba por el pasillo y melo a decirle que esta tarde ibamos a quedar para mirar los disfraces,cuando los oi hablando de no se que de ir a conjunto al baile-dijo Leo y paro para coger aire y dejar a sus amigas reaccionar.

-Esto se merece una venganza-dijo Cassy,lo cual sorprendio a sus dos amigas mas que otra cosa,ya que su amiga solia ser muy pacifica-debemos planear una venganza contra esa rubia de bote.

-¿y por que no contra Lennart tambien?.pregunto Leo

-Pues porque seguramente fue Cecilia la que le metio cosas raras en la cabeza y al final cedio.

-Si tu lo que importa es que hay que planearlo bien.

-De acuerdo-dijo Gabby levantandose-¿que es lo que podemos hacer?

-Lo primero es decirselo a los otros y luego ya veremos-dijo Leo.

Despues de esto se fueron a sus clases pensando cada una la manera de vengarse.

Mas tarde en casa de Nathan...

-¿que tal si le le cogtamos el pelo cuando este dogmida?-pregunto Samantha.

-no puede ser porque para eso tendriamos que ir a su casa de noche y seria ayanamiento-repondio Dietrich-¿y si le cambiamos el champoo por un tinte para que se le ponga el pelo de colores?

-Muy simple-dijo Leo-hay que hacer algo que le demuestre que nos ha hecho enfadar de verdad.

-Creo que ya lo tengo-dijo Gabby,que hasta hace un momento habia estado muy callada-¿y si...?y empezo a explicar su plan a los demas

-Es genial!!-grito Leo-veo que te he enseñado bien mi pequeño saltamontes.

-Claro que si-dijo ella todo orgullosa-que creias¿que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados,cuando esa lagarta intenta convertir en zombie a uno de mis amigos?

despues de eso empezaron a idear como llevar a cabo el plan de Gabby que de seguro le daria su merecido a Cecilia.


End file.
